Vampire Hunter D: Awaken
by BakaAndTensaiProductionz
Summary: After accepting the last wishes of a dying man, D will have to hunt down a Noble trying to resurrect an ancient evil that could bring the entire Frontier to its knees. Not only that, but he has to protect the man's daughter who is the target of the Noble. While on this journey, secrets will be revealed, truth will become lies, and a certain feeling will begin to develop. By Tensei
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, my partner, Morgan the Tensai of the group wrote this and I'm typing it up. So if there are any mistakes at all, that is most likely a mistake of mine (I'm the Baka for a reason) and yeah... Welcome and enjoy this most likely awesome story!**

* * *

The forest was silent and its grounds were covered with a thick blanket of snow. From the dark sky came a few fluttering specks of white, then a handful more. The cold of winter had already began to cover the earth like a dense fog.

A long path hardly used by travelers was a man sitting under a tree, his chin resting against his chest, while the blood of his wounds dripped onto the snow. His shirt and vest were nearly rags, the gashes and cuts flowing red crimson into the fabric and the dark bruises throbbed with every breath he took. Everthing hurt - he wondered if he had any broken ribs jabbing into his lungs - but what seem to hurt the worst was the dagger wound located at his abdomen. He took the knife out a few yards back while he trudged through the snow for about an hour before collapsing under a tree.

_This is a real kick in the teeth, _The man thought to himself. Thinking back an hour, his ambush was so sudden that he couldn't remember his attacker's face through the carriage. But he got lucky by landing a shot at it before his weapon was destroyed and got hit with the dagger.

As time dragged on, the man could feel the darkness closing in on him. No matter how much he tried to keep his eye open, a deep fatigue only pressed down on him more. Then, after failing to stay alive, the man closed his eye, and surrendered to the dark.

* * *

As a black cybernetic mount calmly walked through the snow, its rider in black sat, back straight and quiet, while small snowflakes fell from the sky. Dressed entirely in black, with a cape and longsword strapped to his back, the Vampire Hunter D hid his face in the shadows of his wide brimmed hat. His long lack hair swayed in the motion of the horse, while a blue pendent peeped from underneath the scarf around his neck. From underneath his hat, the dhampir's pale and unearthly features were as expressionless and blank as statues, his blue eyes like ice as they looked ahead. Beautiful as he was, a dark aura hung over him like a cloud, making all who approached him backed away in fear.

While D remained silent, a gruff voice from his left hand cut through the forest's silence.

_"That last job was almost pitiful."_ Grumbled the parasite past the leather reins. _"Four million dalas for a bunch of low ranked vampires; the work of an amateur. But even that newbie couldn't take them down. And you shouldn't have stepped in - you should've left the dumb ass to get his ass kicked, but you saved the moron anyway."_

"Leaving it to the amateur would be worse than the vampires still being alive." D said, his voice low and cold, with a ring like steel.

_"True, but still-"_

"Be quiet." Even if the hunter's voice was soft, Lefty knew D could easily make him. Silence followed after for a short while before the stench of something familiar caught D's nostrials. Stopping his mount, D stood before the remains of a battlefield.

The stench of the dead came from the minced remains of a mount, but the scent of blood had covered the area like a fog while the color crimson was scattered across the snow. Not far from the remains of the horse was the broken remains of a gun, the faint scent of gun powder still lingering in the pieces. When D took in the surroundings, some of the trees had impressions in their trunks or were cut into various pieces from the base.

_"What the hell happened here?" _Muttered the symbiote.

From the corner of his eye, D aw tracks leading into the treeline, along with it was a trail of blood. With a gentile kick to the sides, the black horse began galloping in the same direction of the tracks.

_"Watcha in a hurry for?"_ Chuckled the mocking parasite. _"It's the blood, huh? The very smell of it is getting that vampire blood kicking in!" _It's laughter ceased the moment D's left hand clenched into a fist so tightly, his knuckles cracked. A pained groan was heard as the horse approached the end of the tracks, then stop abruptly. A few feet away was a man sitting against a tree, the snow around him soaked with his blood, while his back faced D.

Dismounting with fluid ease, D calmly approached him, throwing away caution that others would deem useful in this situation. No sound came from the snow as the hunter walked around the tree, then crouched to his knee.

Nearing the age of forty, the man before D had the frame work of a healthy and strong appearance only his brown hair that had strands of grey and the stubble on his face gave him the look of an old man. But gashes and bruises covered every inch of the mans body and the blood colored his torn clothing. One of his legs twisted at at an angle, while a shoulder was dislocated from its socket; D could even see a few rib bones poking out against the skin of the man's chest. Not only that, but pale scars covered almost every inch of the man as well.

"_Daaaaaaaamn_." Lefty said slowly. "_Poor bastard got beaten to a bloody pulp_."

"He wasn't beaten." D said, his voice calm and cold despite witnessing something horrible." This man had to be hit with something hard to have this level of injuries inflicted on him."

"_Wait. You mean to tell me that this guy got knocked around with them trees and still managed to get here_?"

D didn't answer, but it did explain the impressions left in the trees from the it didn't explain how his horse was killed and what had happened to his attacker afterwards.

Suddenly, the man moved; his body spasmed and the head bounced up and weakly held itself up. Ragged gasps passed bloody lips, which only resulted in coughing it out. But his coughing soon stopped with only faint pants feeding his tortured longs.

The man's head raised until his full face was staring at D with an agonized entire right side of his face was purple with dark bruises and had swelled to the point of being unrecognized. Stitched into the dark bruise was a long scar from his hair line to his jaw while the eye was hided under the swelled flesh of his face. When the man opened his mouth, most of the teeth were missing, but could still utter audible words.

"_Stranger _. . ." he wheezed, his single eye misty as he looked at D. Even if death's door was closing on him, the man was continuing to fight for life.

"Who did this to you?" D asked.

"Stranger . . . can . . . do me a couple things . . . that need dealing with?"

Possibly knowing the pale stranger wouldn't answer him, the man continued. "Travel east . . . from here . . . go for twenty miles . . . Find a man named Damion Lin . . . and tell him that . . . they're on the move . . . That'll begin . . . soon . . ."

_"Who's they?" _Muttered the parasite._ "And what will begin soon?"_

"And also-"

A sudden spasm made the man double over, which then started a more violent hacking and coughing. Blood colored the once white shirt and snow as the man retched up red. D waited until the man composed himself, but had become paler than the snow and the light in his eye was beginning to fade. Crimson flowed from his nostrials and faster from his mouth, but the dying man continued.

Leaning his head against the tree, he spoke below a whisper. ""Also . . . take care . . . of her . . . she's the only . . . one who can . . . stop him . . . The only one . . . who is. . . like . . . her. . ."

"Who is she?" D asked, this time, softer as he spoke.

The man before D said nothing, then replied in his hoarse voice, " . . . My . . . daughter . . ."

"_Don't even think about it_." Lefty said. "_Shit like this only gets you into more trouble than you need to be in_."

"Stranger . . ." The man pleaded, his body trembling as he fought to stay alive. "Give me . . . your word of . . . honor."

D was silent, as if weighing his chances with the parasite and the dying man before him. The man thought his request would go unheard and for a second, doubt clouded his mind, but was proven wrong when he heard a low voice say, "You have my word." He didn't hear the grumbling sigh come from the parasite, who was quickly silenced with the clenching of D's hand.

Relief flooded over the swelled and bloody face of the man and all tension within him evaporatored. Darkness consumed him, but not before a smile formed on his bloody lips - a smile that held no worries even in the face of death.

Silence hung over the forest as D watched the spirit leave the man's body. Then, he stood up and walked over to his waiting mount. All the while, the symbiote was saying, "You're really gonna take this job? Boy you've gotten soft."

Without replying, the Vampire Hunter mounted and began galloping his horse in the direction of east.

* * *

Ten miles from where D accepted the dying man's wishes, a carriage hooked to eight horses sat in the shadows of the trees. Gold decorated the framework of the carriage, with red curtains drawn from inside. No coachman sat in the driver's seat and all the space around the carriage was eerily quiet.

From the shadows came a figure in a black cloak, hood drawn over ts head. It approached the carriage quietly, stopping two feet from the door before bowing down to its knee in the snow.

"I see you have returned, Armon,"" said a feminine voice from within the carriage.

"Milady," Replied the hooded figure, its voice low, but clear. "I have acted the order of your wishes. Your pursuer will interfere no longer." Under the shadow of the hood, a smile of dark amusement could be seen.

"Well done, my faithful servant." The voice said with noticeable pride. "We shall continue with our search without any interup-"

Armon heard his mistress break off, then felt goosebumps crawl over his skin when a dark miasma fumed from the carriage. With the dark smile gone and replaced with a frown, Armon asked, "What troubles you, milady?"

There was no reply for a few seconds. When his mistress spoke again, a dark aura surrounded the servant and the carriage, one that turned his blood cold. "It seems your target wasn't dead after all. Now another rides east." The servant didn't have to guess that the anger was directed On him.

"S-shall I pursue him, milady?" he asked, his voice raised an octave and stuttered under the dark miasma.

Just as suddenly as the aura appeared, it dispersed the moment a sigh could be heard from inside. "No. Just send one of the sisters after him. He is, but one person." A pause allowed Armon to exhale the breath he never knew he was holding. "Dawn is approaching. I will reside to my coffin in the mean time."

"Yes, milady." And with that, the servant rose to his feet, then slowly backed away into the shadows as quiet as he did before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tensai here. Forgive me for not updating, but it's kinda hard when making a new chapter. I planned on doing yesterday, but I got sick, so I did it today. Hope you enjoy!**

"_Daddy, when will you get back_?"

"_I might be gone for a few hours while I'm at work_."

"_I'll miss you, daddy_."

"_I'll come back as soon as I'm finished. Hunter's honor, okay_?"

"_Okay. I love you, daddy_."

"_Love you, too, sweetheart_."

* * *

_THUD_!

Letting out a surprised cough, Amira cracked open her light blue eyes and found she was laying on the snow covered ground. Her right shoulder and back throbbed painfully while the back of her head pounded against her skull. Amira knew then that she'd fallen off her horse - again.

_How many times was that this week - the sixth or seventh time_?

After remounting her horse, which stopped the moment she fell, Amira looked up to see the beginnings of clouds in the slightly pink sky. Morning was coming. Giving a tender rubbing to the bump on her snow dusted auburn colored head, she clicked her tongue and gave a slight kick to the flanks. With an snort that sounded like an irritated sigh, the horse began walking down the road.

For nearly three months since her three year traveling, Amira has been having these weird dreams and woke up all sweaty and confused. Some times it would get to the point where it was nearly impossible to sleep with those dreams, which lead her to pass out on her horse a lot. And it was a problem considering she mostly ran away from the monsters and bandits she encountered while she was on the road.

Moving her hand to her money pouch, past one of pistols strapped to the sides of her waist and the short sword on her back, Amira found with disappointment that she only had a third of her money left. _Won't be enough for food and a bed_, Amira thought. It was then that she heard her stomach growl.

"Shut up already." Amira grumbled, poking her rumbling abdomen. "It's not my fault you need to eat so much." As a response, her stomach grumbled.

_God, I'm hungry_, she thought, her hand reaching for the saddlebags when she made an annoyed face. It was six forty-five Morning and Amira remembered that the last of her rations had disappeared about an hour ago before she fell asleep. Sitting back on the saddle, she sighed. It wouldn't be much of a problem if her belly wasn't a demandive food guzzler nearly twenty-four seven.

Hopefully, she'll find a town or village that could help Amira before she passed out from starvation.

* * *

Nearly a day and a half of hard riding brought D closer to the destination that his dead employer had pointed him to. The weather didn't seem to change much from its gloomy weather, though the snow had stopped falling and the cloud cover had thinned to show the approach of morning.  
"_Who do you think got the guy all battered and bruised like that? What kind of trouble do you suppose he got himself into? Hey, this is just a thought of mine, but do you think you're too much of a softy nowadays? I mean, seriously, you start acting too nice, people will think you do business for free_."  
D said nothing. Whatever the reason the man was killed was a mystery to him. It brought a suspicious feeling that it was tied to a Noble of some sorts.  
"_Hellooo!_ _Earth to Mr. Softheart, here! Don't you see how this could start a problem on your image? I can see it now - people coming to you on their hands and knees, begging for protection against a squirrel of all things. Next thing you know, they might be asking_-!"  
With a quick flick of the hand, the Vampire Hunter tightened his hold on the reins to the point where it looked like he would break his hand. Past the leather material came the sound of someone groaning in pain and the profound language that mixed with the echoes of the hoof beats in the trees.

* * *

"So this is the man that we must go after?"

Resting within the branches of a far off tree was two women that watched the hunter gallop off. One was a hunched figure garbed in the remains of a black tattered cloak that seem to dangle from her dainty shoulders while a necklace of bones and small skulls hung from her neck. The voice that came from it was scratchy and feeble, but it still held an eerie feel.

The second woman, who sat gracefully on a thin branch, was dressed in an ancient article of clothing that looked like a chiton held up by pins at the shoulders and around the waist by a thin rope. It revealed more of her legs and sides, her skin the color of new milk, while locks of curly gold feel past her delicate shoulders, which added to her heavenly beauty. A small harp rested in her lap as her elegant hands held it like a very treasured artifact.

"Whatever the reason is, it is rather troublesome knowing we have to kill such a delectable prey like him." Said the golden haired woman, who's voice was like that of an angel as she sang those words. Her eyes glittered like green emeralds as they watched the hunter leave.

"You know your orders, siren." Said Armon, who was standing in a tree next to them, arms crossed. "Make sure you do as milady has instructed, or you will not get your end of the bargain."

"_Watch your tongue, mutant_!" Hissed the cloaked figure as the hood looked at Armon. "_Just because you follow a youngling Noble, it gives you no authority to tell us what to do_."

"Forgive me. As long as we get along, nothing unruly will happen." As the mutant left, the hunched figure in black sighed. The young woman in gold smiled as she watched the hunter go.

"What ever pleases the high-and-mighty."

"_I will go on ahead and observe his movements. I want you to wait until I give you the word to kill him_."

Giving the hunched woman a glare, she snapped, "Just because you are the second oldest, it does not give you the power to boss me around!"

"_And since I am the second oldest, and_ _sister isn't here, you have to follow with my orders_."

With an irritated huff, the woman of gold hair was silent. And with that, the two women disappeared, leaving only a few feathers of black and brown floating in the air.


End file.
